


Jacob and Seth Western Duel

by Kenta



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gun Violence, Gunplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenta/pseuds/Kenta
Summary: Both are dueling for their own reason, both need to win.





	

            The clock tower's minute hand creaked over, five minutes until both hands point up and so too do their guns.

            Seth sat on a bench with a girl on his lap in the shade. His brother stood in the sun with his back against a wooden pillar and his foot up against it. He kept flicking a lighter's lid off then on, off then on, staring at him. They were dangerous, downright scary for two twelve year olds.

            The sun beat down on the earth like a wave, but nothing could be so unlike a refreshing wave. The town residents all stood outside on the sides as if waiting for a parade. They could see the heat on the ground, distorting the distance as if it was underwater. Copper, a man who didn't sweat on normal circumstances looked as if he were sweating off his body weight. The wind swirled and for a second the town walls whined as if threatening to fall over. The buildings lined along the left and right of the wide dirt road. It intersected with another long, wide, road that went diagonally across the end of the first one. At this intersection was strategically placed the sheriff's office, occupied by a corrupt man named Dode. He hadn't been much of a sheriff since Seth' dad killed someone dear to him. All he did was drink.

            Seth looked down and flicked open his revolver. There were three bullets inside. He'd used the other three earlier to make three bad souls disappear, but that's another story. Seth took two bullets out and snapped the cartridge back inside the gun with a twist of his wrist. He then ran the cartridge down his black leather pants and twirled it in the air. The cartridge made a loose clicking sound as it spun inside the gun. It immediately stopped as he quickly holstered it as if it were a part of his arm. He pocketed the two bullets inside his black leather vest. People think that when someone goes to a party they dress their best, but it's not. It's when someone goes to die they dress their best.

            Taylor kept flicking his lighter lid up and down while he took his gun out with his other hand. He twirled it in his hand, stopped, flicked the cartridge out. With a quiver of his wrist five bullets were shaken out of the gun while he held one in with his finger. He snapped the cartridge back inside the gun with a flick of his hand, tossed it into the air, and let it fall into his holster. An old man stared at the boy making gun tricks look easy.

            "You's faster than him, Seth. Righ'?" said the girl on Seth's lap.

            Seth was silent for two beats until he spoke. "We're about the same, actually."

            The young girl looked over at Taylor. His face had been like a ghost's up until now, no expression. He saw the girl looking at him and averted his face downwards with his eyes still on her. Then he grinned without showing his teeth. She looked away from him as if her eyes were allergic.

            "Yur' Daddy's a cruel fuckin' man, Seth. Makin' you shoot on your brother like this."

            "Came into the world at the same fuckin' time," said Seth. "Never thought I'd be the reason for him _leavin'_ it."

            The clock's minute hand creaked to two minutes before twelve. The two gunman showed no sign that they'd heard it, but it went off like a gun inside their ears.

            Taylor sighed as he said to some smiling idiot named Braise who was always around him, "Time to make this world a little colder with one more dead body." He stuck his thumbs inside his leather pockets and walked out into the dirt street, still holding that cigar.

            "C'mon, Lils," said Seth as he pat her on the rear. "Time to kill something'."

            Lilly uncrossed her legs and stood up off of Seth. Seth stood, adjusted his belt, and kissed Lilly on the cheek. "Be back in a minute. Tell the bartender two shots of his finest when I get back."

            Lilly turned to the bartender standing just inside the dark entrance behind her. He stood, veiled in the dark, only his arms visible on the saloon doors as if afraid to show his face.

            Lilly stuck her two fingers up and said to him, "Two of yur' fuckin' finest, Earl."

            Earl tipped his hat in compliance.

            Lilly turned back to see Seth walking, nearly in the middle of the dirt street now. "One for Seth," she said to herself. "and one for the damn dead," she said as she turned to scowl at Taylor's feet.

            Seth reached the middle of the street first and looked down to find a snake working to get around him, almost as if it was scared. Seth snuck his boot over the snake's head and pressed down hard. The snake's body moved like a whip, back and forth as Seth stared.

            Taylor reached the middle and stuck a cigar in his mouth. "I hope you don't get yur' fuckin' balls in a knot over it, Seth."

            Seth looked up with only his eyes and not his face. There was a hardness in them. As if they weren't made of flesh, but diamonds. His light blue eyes stared right into Taylor's, the same exact eyes. This was the only feature they both shared, being born on the same day. It was ironic, they were always different, especially in the way they saw things. It was curious, almost like God's joke, that their eyes would look exactly the same.

            "See, I'm just gonna celebrate a _little_ early," went on Taylor. "I don't see the fuckin' point in waiting until I slap a bullet in you."

            Seth eyes slipped into a scowl as Taylor flicked the lighter open and dragged it along his black leather vest, making the flame come out like a small tongue. He raised the cigar to his lips and lit it, acting as if suddenly nobody was there.

            The clock creaked over a minute and Taylor's eyes wandered to it. One minute until someone says so long, never goodnight again.

            Taylor took a puff from the cigar and saw a figure come out onto the balcony to his right, Seth' left. He was dressed in a gentlemen's clothes. He took out his pocket watch, flicked the cover open and stared, indifferent to whether or not one of his sons would leave the world because of the other.

            Seth didn't look at him, but Taylor looked up at him and grinned, proud. Everything had already happened inside his mind.

            "Yeah," Seth finally replied. "I'd light the fuck up before I went to Hell, too, brother."

            Taylor's hand shook just for a second, making the cigar wobble, but when he put his cigar hand down to his side, he was quite steady. It was his gun hand that was making the slightest shake.

            Their hearts beat so loud their ears heard it from the outside. Each breath felt like their very last. Their bodies became heavy, their guns felt like stones strapped to their sides. The sun crashed over them like a wave and then all their ears heard was the creak of the minute hand, all their bodies felt was the vibration of the movement through the ground. It created a reaction like fire on dynamite. Their hands swallowed their guns and whipped them forward like snakes ready for the kill. They squeezed the trigger. Two things mattered, aim and speed. If one was wrong, their life was forfeit.

            Seth' bullet spun from the gun. It shot forward faster than the sound of the crack of a whip. Taylor's gun was up first, but it his trigger finger was slower than his arm. Seth' bullet grazed Taylor's gun and scraped alongside it. It nudged it to the side before it smacked into him. In a fraction of a second no one could see the clothing ripped apart before the bullet hit his collarbone. In that second the bullet squished against his skin. The skin rippled like water after its poked and the bullet sunk inside him. Blood began to sift out like wet sand after a stone strikes it. The bullet submerged into his body and struck a bone. His white dress shirt turned red as the cigar flew from his mouth. Taylor's chest slanted backwards the same way an uptight man would act offended, but he was not offended. He was slain.

            The bullet squished against the collarbone and fell back away from it, a ricochet. It broke into two and slid his insides into pieces. Taylor meant to take a step back to balance himself, but he was already dead. His back found itself hitting the dirt road as if a wall had snuck up behind and hit him. He fell with no reaction, the breath struck from his lungs, his eyes blinded by death. His body hit the floor before his cigar did.

            Seth still had his gun hand reached out at where Taylor had been. Taylor's downed body was blocked by his gun. He was still aiming where his neck had been. He finally lowered his gun after Taylor's last sounds had echoed from the world.

            Seth swallowed as he walked towards Taylor's body which had become a carpet. Everyone was as silent as if the place had become a graveyard when Taylor's soul was struck from his body.

            It felt like forever for Seth to reach his brother. He could feel every eye on him with each step. He half expected Taylor to pop up and shoot, but once his feet came to stand in front of his he saw his gun was handless and out of reach. The spot where Seth' bullet struck had bent the barrel. The bullet had never even left the gun. He stared at the gun for a second and remembered when he'd bought it for Taylor. Then he took out his own eleventh birthday present and pulled the trigger in front of Taylor's head. That shot marked the very second a year ago when they had gotten each other the same present by accident.

            The bullet streaked the side of Taylor's head like a knife and then sunk inside. The impact smacked away bone, blood, and brain. His hair shot off into the air and the wind carried it way. A few strands, wet with blood, fell through the air and landed on his eye. Those who were virgins to blood looked away as if it hurt to see, but Seth felt nothing. Only regret of having not done it sooner. He bent down not to look at Taylor's face, but to scrape the blood drenched hair strands off his eye. He stood up and turned around behind him to look at the man on the balcony, but he was already gone.


End file.
